Diskussion:Toa Nikila (Goldene Zeiten)
Das ist voll die coole idee. Ich hab mal ne Frage, Toa Bima beschafft ja gegen bezahlung dinge von Mata Nui wieder, könnte ich ihn in meiner Geschichte den Nuva-Würfel für mich holen lassen? bioniclemaster724 17:27, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem tu das. Ich kam auf die Idee, weil ich auch einen Bima im Rat heben wollte. Er wird der Teampartner von Scorpi. Jadekaiser Juhu, Bima wird mein Partner! Skorpi63 17:33, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) coole figur nur ein tipp: ich würde eine andere eher weibliche maske nehmen da (finde ich zumindest)die Rode immer an Axonn erinnert ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 08:14, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde ihr auch gerne eine andere Maske nehmen nur habe ich keine mehr. Die Faxon finde ich noch unweiblicher die Avokii auch. Einzige Alternative wäre die Kiril, von der habe ich noch eine. Ach noch mal danke bist bis er die einzige die auf einen neuen Beitrag von mir reagiert hat. --Jadekaiser 14:02, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde die Kreation sehr gut, aber irgendwie sieht das schon etwas weiblich aus. Ich habe es trotzdem auf meine Seite gemacht. Skorpi 13:36, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Für mich macht die Form der Rüstung und die Rundungen der Kanohi Rode recht weiblich. Habe dies Rüstungsform für alle meine weiblich Toa Gewählt. --Jadekaiser 13:40, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) darf ich eigentlich in der neuen Ära als Nikila in deiner story vorkommen bitte????? (mit der Faxon siehts noch cooler aus) Kailani 17:47, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kann das sein, dass du die Faxon magst? Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:54, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja klar Kailani 18:10, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) @ Kailani. Klar kannst du als Nikila in der neuen Ära vorkommen. Aber du bist mit Scorpi in dem zweiten Toa Team der Ratsabteilung von Metru Nui. --Jadekaiser 19:54, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wieso hast du das makiert? Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:03, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) cool danke Kailani 08:14, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) aber wofür steht das "Z." am anfang des namens ????? Kailani 08:18, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kailani: Du gehörst zur zweiten Ratsabteilung. Deshalb das Z. Jadekaiser: Was ist das für eine Hammerlanze? Die ist total cool! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:59, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Q Kailani. Das Z vor dem Namen steht für zweites Toa Team des Geheimen Rates in der Abteilung Metru Nui. @ Nidhiki. Danke das die Lanze dir gefällt. Beschreibung müsste jetzt im Profil erschienen sein. --Jadekaiser 21:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, habe ich gelesen. Aber dass du mich Nidhiki nennst, finde ich gut, ist ja mein neuer Spitzname xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:13, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nichts zu danken. Aber eines noch zu der Waffe. Sie ist noch nicht harklein erforsch und hat noch so manches Geheimnis. Ach ja, mein Spitzname ist "Rufus" denn der Turag ist jetzt mein Charakter in den folgendenn Geschichten. --Jadekaiser 21:16, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bin schon gespannt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:17, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Leg dir doch eine Rufus-Unterschrift an. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:20, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Werde ich auch tun. Habe mir was ganz verücktes überlegt. Turaga Rufus --Jadekaiser 21:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ist doch gut. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:26, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Turaga Rufus wird Memphista töten. Aber wie weiß ich noch nicht. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 21:29, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lol, so ein Tyrann wird von einem Turaga getötet. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:30, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Memphista hat eine Schwäche, das wird Rufus später herrausfinden und sie mit ihrer eigenden Kraft zerstören. Aber die Schwäche weiß ich noch nicht. Nur das Memphista zum Unterschied zu Diabolus sich für absolut unbesiegbar hält und deshalb manchmal leichtsinnig ist oder einfach aus Aroganz unvrosichtig. Auch wenn Rufus nicht mehr Toa Zermeckes ist, hat er seinen Verstand und sein Kampfgeschick nicht verloren. Er hat es sogar verbessert um das Manko des Turaga Körpers etwas auszugleichen. Desweiteren ist er immer noch im Geheimen Rat wodurch er arglistig ist und über böse technische Hilfmittel verfügen kann. Ok, er zerstört nur ihre Rüstung da Memphista unsterblich ist, aber er zwingt sie dadurch zum Rückzug. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 21:37, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wodurch ist sie unsterblich? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:47, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Schaue mal in deren Profil. Die beiden waren einmal zwei Matoraner die von Teridax verflucht wurden und dann zu den Makuta wurden die sie zur Zeit sind. Durch den Fluch der Verbitterung und Trauer sind sie unsterblich. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 21:51, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Teridax kommt bei dir erst später vor bzw. wird so wichtig, dass du ein Profil machst? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:54, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Im letzten Teil des Deep Gore Profils steht die Vorgeschichte von den beiden Matoranern und wie sie hiesen. Teridax wird vieleicht ein Profil bekommen. Auf jeden fall wird er im Verlauf der Geschichte an Wichtigkeit geinnen und zuletzt gegen Igni kämpfen. Aber sein Ende findet er durch Azusa Kakama. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 22:04, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Du verrätest sehr viel, aber es lässt spannendes übrig. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 22:12, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ausschlag gebend ist, wie es passiert. Das werde ich nicht verraten. Hast du noch mal das Deep Gore Profil angeschaut. Letztes Kapitel davon bezieht sich auf die Unsterblichkeit. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 22:15, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Huch - komma warum hat Kailani die gleiche Maske wie ich? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:50, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Zum einen weil ich mehr schwarze Teile zum verschmücken gabe und zweitens, weil sie zu Scorpis Team gehört. Ich mag sie so viel lieber, weil sie jetzt mysteriöser ausssieht. --Jadekaiser 21:01, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:02, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aber keine Sorge dein Scorpi bekommts seine Maske wieder wenn die einzelnt bestellte da ist. Ach noch was, Scorpi hat jetzt auch die für einen Ratstoa typischen Waffen. Das Meisterschwert gebogene Ausführung und zwei Faustklingen. Diese Ausrüstung hat Nikila jetzt auch bekommen. --Jadekaiser 21:05, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wieso habe ich jetzt eine Pakari??? =( Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:35, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich würde gerne meine alte form behalten weil ich diese jetzige so unweiblich finde und die alte fand ich weiblich, und sie gefiel mir ^^ aber nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast Jade Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:14, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Diese Form ist auch noch nicht die Entform. Leider habe ich zu wenig blaue Teile übrig, um eine ausgefallene Gestaltung zu schaffen. Aber die Maske kann ich jederzeit ändern. Aber der Ausrüstungsstand der Figur bleibt, weil sie dann besser ausgerüstet ist. --Jadekaiser 17:29, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kann ich trotzdem das Snypergewehr behalten ??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:55, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) die neue Panzerung gefällt mir doch wie du mich kennst muss ich nur dran aussetzen das ich am liebsten den alten Brustpanzer haben möchte ansonsten sieht die neue Figur super aus!!! Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:40, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dann kann ich die neue Figur in das Profil einsetzten, damit ich auch eine echte Figur von Nikila habe. Das mit der Rüstung werde ich bei gelengenheit noch ändern. Aber besser diese Rüstung als eine Schwarze. --Jadekaiser 20:43, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) obwohl sie sieht doch sehr sehr gut aus!!! Lasse se doch so xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jo! Ich lasse sie so und setzte das Bild in den Infoblock. --Jadekaiser 20:45, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich hab mir vorgestern Hewkii Inika gekauft, damit werd ich mir ab und zu mal die eine o. andere Ratsfigur von dir nachbauen (logischerweise natürlich auch Nikila^^) Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:48, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Für Nikila benötigst du Hahli Inika. Für Jadek benötigs du Hewkii Inika. Für Tuyet benötigst du die Rüstung von Hali Inika und etliche Teile von Gali Mistika. --Jadekaiser 19:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja das erkennt man aber ich baue die alte form von Nikila nach, nur statt Laserharpune ne Laseraxt Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:04, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nenne das Ding dann Hydro Blade Rifle. So heist die Waffe in meiner Geschichte. --Jadekaiser 19:06, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich dachte Snyper-Gewehr? Übrigens wie findest du das neue Kapitel von Die Legende des Lebens 2?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:07, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Laserhapune = Sniper Gewehr Laseraxt = Hydro Blade Rifle Die Legenden des Lebens 2 sind super! Hast du schon das Nikila Kapitel angeschaut? Das ist eine grobe vorplanung der Ereignisse um Nikilas Bestimmung. --Jadekaiser 19:11, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) in welcher geschichte nochmal??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:12, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Goldene Zeiten 4 "Execudet Order 614 - 47" und Goldene Zeiten 5 "Nikilas Dreams of death" spielen Nikila, Azusa, Scorpi und Lillidh die Hauptrollen. --Jadekaiser 19:15, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) aha, ich hab mir beide noch nicht genau angeguckt da noch kein kapitel veröffentlicht war, aber ich habe ja schon erfahren das es meine bestimmung ist Memphista und Diabolus wieder gut zu machen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:18, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dabei hast du einen mächtigen Wiedersacher aus dem Orden von Mata Nui. --Jadekaiser 19:26, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wen? Helryx? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:39, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Titan Takanuva mit einer Armee von 2.000.000 Vahki und 200.000 Bohrok. --Jadekaiser 19:43, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich dachte Takanuva ist 1. im geheimen Rat und 2. soll mir helfen meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:44, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das was du andeutes, wird zum Ende dieses Kapitels auch passieren. Nur wird jemand dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlen. Damit Takanuva das Einsieht. --Jadekaiser 19:55, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hört sich spannend an Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:56, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) = = Dieses Opfer beendet auch den Zwist zwischen besagter Person, Scorpi und Nikila. --Jadekaiser 19:59, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wie gesagt, macht große Spannung Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:03, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Habe bereits an den ersten Geschichten weiter geschrieben. Siehe die Geschichte mit dem Zahlen Code. --Jadekaiser 20:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) habs bereits gelesen, gut Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:19, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich muss jetzt aber off denn ich hab morgen wieder schule bb Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:19, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) mein neues Aussehen gefällt mir noch besser als das alte, auch dadurch das ich jetzt z.B. Flugausrüstung habe, und bessere Ziel anvisierung danke!!! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:23, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Deine Schülerrin baue ich heute! --Jadekaiser 16:30, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool! Jetzt mal n komischer Vorschlag: Wie wäre es wenn du mal Lesovikk in den GR einbringst??^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:37, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Würde ich gerne machen, wenn ich Lesovikk noch hätte, würde ich ihn in den Geheimen Rat holen. So lange ich ihn aber nicht habe (ich suche noch), wird er der Einzelgänger bleiben. --Jadekaiser 19:16, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ok ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:19, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie soll deine Schülerin heissen? --Jadekaiser 19:24, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) weis nich, wie wärs mit Imani xD ??? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:25, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok, sie wird Imani heissen. --Jadekaiser 19:27, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) wann ist das proil meiner schülerin fetig?? Wollt ich jetzt nur mal wissen Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:33, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin noch dabei die Figur zu bauen. Bin mir bezüglich des Torsos noch nicht schlüssig, denn ich habe keine weibliche Rüstung mehr. Das sie eine Toa des Eises wird kann ich schon mal sagen und als Schußwaffe bekommt sie eine Hydronblade Rifle. Ihre Maske wird die sein, die auch Takafu und Matokai tragen, diese Maske ist sehr glatt und ründlich. --Jadekaiser 19:42, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC)